


This body is yours

by OctarineTiger



Series: Legend of Zelda but make it...something. [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineTiger/pseuds/OctarineTiger
Summary: You were no stranger to alone time. But this? This was a new kind of loneliness.
Series: Legend of Zelda but make it...something. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984585
Kudos: 5





	This body is yours

You were no stranger to alone time. But this? This was a new kind of loneliness. 

One hundred years, huh? You supposed that was a long span of time, even if you had no real way to measure it. Hyrule hadn't changed much, you thought, at least, not from what little you remembered of it. Your memory hadn't so much returned, but sometimes...something would feel just familiar enough to...you didn't know. It was always just out of reach. Part of you was thankful nothing had changed, yet a secret locked away part wished that it _had_ changed so that you didn't feel so...sad.

You'd felt sad a lot lately. Not a superficial kind of sad, either. This sadness went deep into your bones. It hadn't wasn't that it hadn't occurred to you that anyone you could have known in your old life was dead. Your old, past, long-forgotten life. That life...it was a stranger's. His memories, however few and far between they were, were echoes of a time long since passed. The life you lived now, _that_ was your life.

Your life was lonely. The knight in the past had friends. He had people he could trust and trusted him. You didn't. Or maybe you did and you wouldn't let them get any closer than arm's length, so they wouldn't get hurt if you died. So...so _you_ wouldn't get hurt if _they_ died. You couldn't grieve for fallen friends if you didn't have any.

Would _he_ have grieved? Grieved for the fallen champions like you couldn't, for the friends that had fallen protecting him to the best of their abilities? Would he grieve for the friends to fall in years to come? No...not friends. People. People to fall in years to come. You didn't have friends anymore.

Would...would they grieve _you_ as they grieved for him, these people? The friends that knew the knight in his old life grieved. Even if they tried to hide it from you, you knew that they did. Cried for the memory of him, echoed in you.

You weren't him anymore. You were you and you were lonely. It got lonely when people grieved for _him_ and didn't acknowledge that you were there. He might have been gone but _you_ were still there. Maybe they looked at you like you were a stranger in his body. You weren't a stranger. This body, it's scars and it's lungs and it's beating heart were yours, not his. He was you but you were not him.

You were you. You were you and...that's all you could ever be.


End file.
